


Explosive Earthquakes

by DaisyNat (difficile)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a suckier title!, a sucky summary!, featuring:, ooc characters!, shitty grammar!, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/difficile/pseuds/DaisyNat
Summary: Daisy was not expecting to run into anyone else during her takedown of a Watchdogs warehouse.Not the Avengers, and certainly not her soulmate.





	Explosive Earthquakes

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in the world has a soulmark. You’re born with it if your soulmate is alive, or you gain one when they are born. A soulmark is what your soulmate will first say to you.  
> Set after season three when Daisy is destroying the Watchdogs and taking namesss.

The avengers stalk towards a large, seemingly abandoned warehouse. Though they know it is occupied by criminals. They've been researching the Watchdogs, and had decided that they were too alike to a certain nazi-run organization.  So, they found this base a good place to start. Some other bases they had thought about targeting had already been taken down before they could get there. It seemed there were other people wanting to take down this group, too.

Barnes and Hawkeye stalked off away from the group in opposite directions to find high ground. They would be their cover from up high if the fight went outside. Banner was in the quinjet about a mile away should he be needed. 

"Widow, you're with me. I'll go in and sweep the building quickly. Once we give the all clear, Stark, you come in and help us lay the explosives," Steve Rogers, dressed in all of his Captain America glory, said. He continued, "This needs to be done efficiently to avoid detection. Clear?"

A chorus of "Roger that"s and "Clear"s followed Rogers' instructions through the comms. Everybody respected Steve enough to let him take charge during missions, just as Steve respected them enough to accept their input and advice whenever offered.

Just like that, Steve and Natasha slinked towards the warehouse. They had explosives in their bag ready to lay when the warehouse was clear. Unbeknownst to them, there was already someone taking charge of their own mission to take down this base.

****

\----------

****

Daisy was sitting in the control room of the warehouse, copying all the files she could onto a hard drive she had hooked up to the main system's computer. Just then, she noticed movement in one of the screens of the security feed. There were two people, one tall and shaped very much like the doritos she had yesterday, and one slim and slender. This was a problem. She needed to know if these guys were good, or if they needed to be taken care of. She decided to stay there and track them on the monitors until everything was downloaded onto her hard drive. 

She noticed them stopping at some of the watchdogs that she had taken down, and noted their obvious confusion to seeing no bullet holes or stab wounds. 

What the hacker/vigilante/justice-seeker did not anticipate was for them to start laying explosives on the ground. That was not good, so not good. She would be buried underneath the rubble of this building if they detonated those explosives without knowing that she was truly in there.

She knew that she had to go confront them now. She gave her hard drive one last fleeting glance, and then tore out of the room with the peeling paint. 

****

\----------

****

"Rogers, you know what this means," said Natasha, her voice flat and betraying none of the fear that she was starting to feel.

Steve nodded and replied, "Someone-something, maybe even multiple someones-got here first. And they might still be here."

"We need to approach with caution, but it seems as though they're on our side. I mean, the enemy of our enemy, right?" Natasha asked, "But still, they're obviously powerful, maybe even enhanced. There are no visible marks to show us how these guys died."

They continued down the hall they were on, until they heard the sound of footsteps down the corridor to their left. Romanoff and Rogers raised their guns, ready to defend themselves. Steve had his shield strapped to his back, but he found that a gun worked better in situations like these. 

The footsteps got closer until they saw a woman, maybe a little than Natasha and around the same height, emerge from around the corner. 

Natasha couldn't help but note that the woman was very beautiful, with her dark hair and eyes, and her gorgeous, kissable- _ focus _ , she needed to focus. She knew better than anyone that beauty was a weapon, and a strong one at that.

The woman raised her hands to show that she carried no weapons, but Natasha and Steve both knew that woman might not even need to carry a weapon if she had caused all of this damage. 

The woman opened her mouth to say something to them, but then she did a double-take on Rogers.

Her jaw dropped, and she exclaimed, "Holy shit! You're Captain America!" 

 

\----------

****

Daisy Johnson turned from Captain- _ fucking _ -America to look at the other person in the hall. Who she saw amazed her further. It was  _ Black Widow. _ Possibly the most BAMF person to have ever existed. She was star-struck. That was not good. She needed to tell them that she had the whole thing covered but looking at the other woman caused her to want to squeal and, no, she was professional. So, she decided to talk to Captain America.

Daisy looked Captain Rogers straight in the eyes, about to tell him to get lost, when he lifted a hand to touch his ear and said, "What did you say Hawkeye?"  _ Hawkeye,  _ Daisy's day could not get better.

Rogers' face hardened and he said in a serious, I'm-ready-punch-someone voice, "Enemy reinforcements arrived. We need to go outside to fight so that we have the advantage."

With a quick nod, Natasha ran down the corridor and turned the corner. However, Rogers remained in the hall with Daisy. He pulled the bag off of his back and placed it on the ground. He carefully pulled out an explosive and set it on the ground, though still not showing his back to Daisy. 

Daisy, still not having lowered her hands, said, "Right, about those-you don't need them." At Rogers' raised eyebrow, she continued, "I have explosives rigged up already and ready to detonate. You go out and help your team, I'll be right behind you. 

Rogers leveled her with a suspicious gaze which prompted her to say, "I have a hard drive in the control room that I need to go back and grab. Once I get it I'll take the building down."

Rogers looked like he was going to argue, but apparently something he heard on his comms convinced him to grab his bag and leave, but not before saying, "If you cross us, I'll come after you."

His sentence made shivers run down her spine, but she's dealt with worse.

She ran to the control room, and once she had the hard drive in her hand and she was certain that Rogers had made it out of the building, she began to unleash her powers onto the building.

****

\----------

****

The fighting was almost over, and now that Steve had joined the fray, it would be over within minutes. However, Natasha noticed the distinct lack of a certain woman with Rogers. Instead of pointing it out, she put her mind to taking out the last of the enemies. There were two men coming at her. She kicked the first one in the knee, causing him to fall into a one-legged kneel on the ground. She used him as a step-stool to swing herself up onto the shoulders of the second man, whom she began choking with her thighs. Just as she had finished off the second man and the first man was getting back up, an arrow planted itself into the chest of the first man. She nodded in the direction she thought Clint was, thankful for the help. With that, the fight was over.

She stalked over to Rogers, ready to interrogate him about the woman, when the ground started to shake. The shaking got worse and worse. The surrounding trees began to shake and she saw Barnes and Barton sprinting to them from the distance. Just then, the building began to shake violently, and then collapse in on itself. 

Steve gasped and then looked towards Natasha, "She was still in there, She didn't come out," he said, his eyes grim.

"But those aren't explosives, Rogers," Natasha pointed out.

"Uh, who is ' _she_ '?" Tony asked, using air quotes while saying ' _she'_

"Me and Romanoff encountered a woman in there. That's why the sweep didn't take long, all of the watchdogs were already taken care of," Steve explained, eyes shifting over to assess the team.

"And this woman, she took them out?" Barnes asked, strapping his sniper rifle back onto his back. 

"We're assuming so," replied Natasha, all the while not taking her eyes of the settling rubble.

"No way she could survive that damage, even if she did somehow cause it," Tony pointed out, ever the realist. 

Natasha didn't know why she suddenly felt sad about the death of a total stranger. She knew death was inevitable, but from some reason this one has an effect on her. Then, as the Avengers were getting ready to return to Bruce and the quinjet, they felt a slight tremor, and turned to see a pile of rubble shoot up to the sky. 

Natasha let in a sharp intake of breath as she noticed a figure climbing out of the large pile of rubble. 

The woman, dirty from the rubble and bleeding from her nose and various other scratched, stumbled over to the group. She had a small, content smile on her face, as if she enjoyed taking down buildings.

Clint piped up first once she was in hearing distance and said, "That was you?" and then, in a sudden moment of realization he said, "You're Quake, aren't you?!"

The Avengers had been debating whether they should bring Quake in, but ultimately decided that she was helping the world, rather than harming it. 

The woman nodded her affirmation, and prepared to defend her actions. However before she could, Natasha felt the need to spit out, "I'm glad you didn't die."

The woman's eyebrows lifted, and Natasha briefly wondered Â what caused her surprise until she replied, "This has got to be the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Now it was Natasha's turn to feel shocked, though she didn't let it show on her face. Clint, recognizing his best friends soulwords, discreetly told the other avengers to accompany him to the quinjet.

With a grave face, Natasha said, "I've got a messed up past, I expect to have a messed up future. I won't blame you if you don't want to stay with me."

The woman's face turned stern, and she replied in the most serious voice she could muster, "We all have messed up pasts, I'm practically the queen of messed up lives. Trust me, you're not going to be the only one with issues to be dealt with-that is, if  _ you _ want me to stay."

Natasha considered her words. She was intrigued, and wanted to know more. With a firm nod being the only confirmation the woman got, she said," Hi soulmate, I'm Natasha Romanoff," and extended her hand towards the woman.

The woman gripped Natasha's hand and pulled her closer. She replied, "Hi soulmate, I'm Daisy Johnson," before closing the distance between them, and sealing their lips.

And  _ damn _ , could Daisy get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a prompt in my ask box! https://daarkwaves.tumblr.com/   
> Stick to the Avengers (and those affiliated) and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D characters for now. Be warned I might not take your prompt if inspiration doesn't strike or if I'm just not feeling it, sorry.


End file.
